


Window of Opportunity

by Scarletfern



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, Gen, Pain, Regret, cross-post to FFN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/pseuds/Scarletfern
Summary: Short one-shot based on the recent Season 3 spoilers. Borden survives the explosion.Cross-post to FFN





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blindspot or any of these characters

"You lied to me. You betrayed me. You… you destroyed me," Patterson finished in a whisper, her voice trembling.

"I'm… s-s-sorry. I-I- n-never m-meant…" he stuttered, internally cursing himself, hating how weak his apology sounded. He wanted to say more, but he was growing weaker from blood loss with every passing second.

_Besides, she'll never listen. She isn't going to risk being manipulated,_ **_again_ ** _._

He glanced at her, noting the raw pain etched on her face. A fresh wave of guilt swept through him.  _I did this to you. I had no choice, but you could never understand that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I didn't mean to fall for you. I am so sorry._

"Just kill me!" He pleaded again.

" _No_. Put the gun down.  _Now_ ," she ordered, her voice stronger than before.

_I've done so much to her. Why won't she just end this? End me?_

_Maybe because she's better than that,_  a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered.  _She won't kill you in cold blood because she wants justice, not revenge. She isn't like you and she never will be._

 _But she needs closure,_  he protested silently.  _She should take the shot. I deserve it._

_She knows. But she won't._

_Well, if she won't finish this, I will. I never meant to get in this deep. She was right, back in the cabin. Kris never would have wanted this._

With that, he slammed the gun down and yanked the hand grenade out of his jacket.

"I… didn't want… to do this…" he trailed off, grimly apologetic.

 _I really_ ** _don't_** _want to do this,_ he admitted silently. _Is there a way? No... Wait… the window._

 _I'll have to move quickly,_  he thought, a plan starting to take shape.  _Break the window, jump out, and disappear into the woods._

It was going to be painful, he knew that. He would almost certainly be burned, not to mention the bullet wounds from where Patterson had shot him. They were already giving him hell...

_But if I make it, no one will know that I'm alive. I'll be free. Free of Shepherd and her plans, free from this mess. Free…_

_I can start over. I can go back to saving lives, instead of destroying them. A clean slate..._

With that, he flipped the pin on the genade.

As he'd hoped, Patterson took off without a backward glance. The second she'd turned her back, he was on his knees.

He scrambled madly for the window and smashed it with the heel of his hand. Jagged slivers of grimy glass embedded into his palms as he swiftly boosted himself through the opening. A wave of agony swept through him as he hit the ground, and he was only able to clamber a few feet away before the explosion went off.

Curling into the fetal position, he managed to shield his face from the worst of the flames. Fire burned on his bare arms, scorching his skin. Painfully, he rolled away from the blazing barn, extinguishing the embers on his clothing.

Limping into the forest, he collapsed the moment that he entered into the cover of shadow that the trees provided. He was in absolute  _agony_. But he'd gotten out. He would live. His wounds would heal.

_Free. I'm free._

 


End file.
